The Mystic Cave
The Mystic Cave is a featured level by Fatality14. It currently has over 1,100,000 plays, with a rating of 4.46 from over 1,700 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay You start on some grass, with a sign in front of you that says "DO NOT ENTER". When you go forward, lightning will strike, and a boulder will come tumbling down above you. You then enter the cave, but there will be a sign that says "DEAD END", and you must go back to the door behind you, then go forward. You then enter a green area, you go down a bit, then come across a locked red door below you, and a purple area in front of you. There is a sign that is blended into the wall that has a question mark on it, and when you go over it, the sign will say "It looks like the red area is locked, Find a key to open it!" Now, a green monster with a large red eye will appear behind you, but he will stop when he gets to the red area and he will not harm you. You must go forward in the purple area to get the key. When you enter the purple area, there are three elevators that you must go up. Once you get off the third elevator, there will be a red key on top of a stone pillar that when you collect it, text above it will appear saying "Picked up Red key!". You then need to go back down the three elevators where the red door will now be unlocked. When you go down the red door, you fall down, go forward, and the screen flashes white to show the Yeti area. You fall down, and the yeti area has ground, boxes, and trees covered with snow. You go forward, and you see another sign with another question mark on it. When you go over it, the sign will say "Warning! Yeti area!". Next, you go slightly uphill, enter a cave, and there is a hole in the ground below you. If you go over the hole, there will be a sign that says "Yeti's Home!". If you continue, the yeti will appear running to you from behind you, and he will either stop at the hole, or crush you. If you go in the hole, you will fall down and enter the next area which is underwater and has coral growing in the ground. Even though you are now underwater, the water has no impact on you. You pass through a small glass tunnel, go forward, and you stop at a green pipe. Light shines on a green-blue piece of coral, which is a different color than the rest of the coral, and a green-blue monster will come up from the ground and start chasing you. You must go back, and enter the hole behind you. Once you enter the hole, you fall down slightly, go forward. You then exit the hole, knock down a pipe, ride over another pipe. Another pipe swings down that you must avoid. Now, you see a submarine with a light shining out of it's middle window. The submarine is over a hole. You hear a Wheelchair Guy NPC yell "Save me!", the submarine will fall in the hole, and he will scream again. Next, you enter the hole that the submarine fell into. Once you enter the hole, you fall down, go forward, and you enter a land the exact same as the very beginning. Here, you go forward, pass some trees and boxes, until you reach a grassy cliff. Once you touch the grassy cliff, rocks will start to fall down, and a Helicopter Man NPC will fall down after yelling "It blew my butt apart!". After that, a tunnel will appear below you that you must enter. Go back to enter the tunnel. Once you do, go forward, and at the end, a very large red ant will come running at you and you must quickly go back to the other side of the tunnel where there will now be an elevator that you go down. Once you enter the elevator, the screen gets darker until the ground covers you, which then grey lines will appear where the elevator is. Once the elevator stops going down, you go forward to meet the final boss. When you get off the elevator, the screen will flash white, and you are now in a place with large mountains in the background. Soon after the screen will flash white again, and part of the ground behind you will close in. You then see the boss. The boss looks like a large cherry bomb. The boss is sleeping and when you get near him, a speech bubble will appear next to him saying "Hey! What are you doing? Get out of here!". He will then continue sleeping, and when you touch him, a speech bubble will say "You shouldn't have done that!" His health bar will now appear below him. You must go back to the marked save zone to avoid his attacks. He will attack you three times, each time you must go in the safe zone to avoid his attacks. Once he finishes attacking, you must go forward to touch him and that will take part of his health off. After the third attack, touch him. He will then say "Nooooo...". The screen will fade white, and the final screen will appear showing a grassy hill with a cave in the middle of it, and the words "The Mystic Cave" in it. Fatality14's Facebook and Twitter accounts are also at the bottom. A trigger will then activate the victory. 'Secret Shortcuts' Two secret shortcuts can be found in the level, both in the purple area. The first secret shortcut can be found once you enter the third elevator. If you wait until the elevator goes all the way down, go forward, and there will be an Awesome face meme on a stone pillar with the text saying "Secret!" under it. You collect it when you go over it. You then enter the yeti area, go down, then back, and you now are in the same area you would've been in if you took the regular way, except you have saved a lot of time. The second shortcut is unknown if it was intentional or not by Fatality14, but when you get off the third elevator, wait until the elevator goes all the way down, go back and you will be able to skip over the next two elevators, you will fall on the red door, which is now unlocked. Gallery The mystic Cave beginning.png|The beginning. TheMysticCave2.png|At the red door. TheMysticCave3.png|At the purple elevators. TheMysticCave4.png|Picked up the red key. TheMysticCave5.png|Entering the yeti area. TheMysticCave6.png TheMysticCave7.png TheMysticCave8.png|At the submarine. TheMysticCave9.png|In the normal looking area. TheMysticCave11.png|At the final boss. TheMysticCave12.png|In the safe area. TheMysticCave13.png|The end screen. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2014